


Long before six

by claveldelaire



Series: Carrie + Yevgeny [1]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Go and find yourself a girlfriend," she spits."Would you care?" he asks, hopefully.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov
Series: Carrie + Yevgeny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822531
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Long before six

**Author's Note:**

> I finished seasons 07 and 08 recently and I loved Yevgeny to death so I wanted to write something from his POV.
> 
> This fic is vaguely based on Shakira's song "Antes de las seis" (long before six) which I translated at the end of the fic for you to understand.

They finish fucking and when he tries to kiss her, she gets on her feet and goes as far away from him as the room allows. She nervously gathers her clothes that are spread on the floor. He puts on his boxers briefs and stays seated at the edge of the bed. He wants to follow her, to restrain her against the door and to hug her, to kiss her neck, to whisper nonsense on her ear, but he knows he's not allowed to do that. They're not allowed to do that by a rule she unspokenly imposed when they fucked for the first time. They've been doing this for more than six months and she doesn't let him kiss her. Nor before, not after, not ever. He can't stand it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" his voice has a thick Russian accent because he's tired. Tired of never stop working. Tired of never stop trying with her. She uplifts her face to look at him.

"Why do you ask?" she wonders like she hasn't noticed his annoyance every time she disentangles from him as soon as they finish. Sometimes she can't even wait for him to ride down his orgasm.

"You know you don't have any reason to be afraid of me, right?" he asks, trying to make a point.

"I'm not afraid of you?" she brushes the matter off.

"Look, I've tried to be open with you, to help you, and to give you the freedom to choose to be with me or not, but it doesn't seem like you're content with what's going on between us," he's been chewing on these words for so long now that they came out as he has memorised them.

She hasn't stopped walking around the room and he knows that if he wouldn't have started talking, she would be long gone to her room.

"I'm quite content, thank you," she answers, standing by the door. "But we're not a couple, man, I don't owe you shit, if you want romance, go and find yourself a girlfriend," she spits.

"Would you care?" he asks, hopefully.

"For fuck's sake, Yevgeny! I've been fucking with other people from the day I could get out of this house for the first time, of course I don't care!"

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He tries not to show he's affected. He takes a deep breath.

 _So I'm just one of the list_ , he thinks and presses his lips together. He's cold now.

"What?" she asks violently. "Hadn't you figured it out?"

He can't help to hide his face on his hands.

"No, no, no. Don't you dare to say you're in love with me," she warns.

"Get out," he asks in a low voice.

"No," she crosses her arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you."

"You just asked me not to dare to say it, so I won't," he explains, standing up and walking towards her.

"You can't ask me to feel the same as you, Yevgeny," she complains.

He opens the door of his room and shows her the way out. She looks at him for a moment and then leaves with her shoes in her hands.

Before he closes the door, he states:

"I didn't ask you to be in love, but at least you could have tried to be kind to me, Carrie."

She opens her mouth to say something but closes it without saying a word. He closes the door.

*****THE END*****

** Before six (Shakira): **

_Don't you act so weird_   
_Cold as a rock_   
_I showed you spans of my skin the sun hasn't touched_   
_So many moles I didn't even know I had_   
_I showed you my raw strength_   
_My Achilles heel, my poetry_

_What will you do? It's just one more story_   
_What will I do? If I won't see you again_

_Since the day you're gone_   
_I see the night falls long before six_   
_Long before_

_Don't abandon the ship_   
_So long before we set sail_   
_To some deserted island_   
_And then, then we will see_   
_If you see I'm unarmed_   
_Why do you launch your missiles at me?_   
_You know my cardinal points_   
_The most sensitive and subtle._

_What will you do? Life will say_   
_What will I do? If I won't see you again_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this.
> 
> Please, consider leaving a comment before you go.
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry for my lame translation of the song :P


End file.
